1. Field of the Invention
This relates to a drilling structure for drilling ultra deep holes in the earth.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Holes are drilled in the earth for tapping oil and gas as well as hot water or steam resources. For this purpose derricks are used to support drill pipe, casing and other tubular goods. Most of the derricks are portable and as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,495, issued to Elliston include a collapsible mast which is movable from the reclining transport position to an erect elevated position of use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,395, issued to Newman et al is a portable hydraulic rig which has a telescoping mast for telescoping to a reduced length for transportation. Other U.S. patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,373,319; 3,504,749; 2,840,197; 3,840,198; 2,924,309; and 3,483,933.
Even though these prior art derricks are portable in one sense, they are difficult to transport to remote areas. Further, they are limited in the height which they can be extended.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method of erecting a derrick which is readily portable and which does not have the height limitations most of the present drilling derricks have.